


Moments

by JuniperIris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Co-ed league, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/M, Feel-good, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Spoilers, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball, but they're minor, tw: discussion of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperIris/pseuds/JuniperIris
Summary: A story of relationships, growth, and the moments that define us.Daichi and Suga are in the process of starting a family, Noya is trying to move forward after suffering through a horrific relationship, and Kei is realizing that he just might be in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. April (Satomi/Kei/Ryu)

**April 7, 2020, 4:15 PM**

String bean. Lamp post. Giant. Sasquatch. Creative or not, Satomi had heard every insult that could be thrown at a taller-than-average woman. Those names destroyed her self esteem, starting in middle school. By the time she hit her third year, she was already pushing 5'8, and towered over her classmates, male and female alike. 

Things got a little easier in high school. The boys had gotten taller, with many standing taller than her eventual 5'10 stature. Sure, it made her a popular pick in gym class, and she easily made it into the girls' basketball club, but she was still ungodly skinny and lacked the curves that her more feminine classmates had developed. 

She had always felt awkward and gangly, even after basketball had given her more control over her long limbs. She'd found herself comparing her body to everyone around her. It nearly became an obsession. She would look in the mirror and see an ugly, skinny, tall freak. 

Then college happened. Satomi got into a university in Tokyo on a basketball scholarship, and the increase in training brought on a transformation in her form and mental well-being. She wasn't even the tallest woman on the college team, much to her surprise at the time. She learned how to eat properly and discovered strength training. The increase in muscle was the confidence boost she had needed when it came to your physical appearance. Her boney limbs were thicker, stronger, and she was damn proud of the definition of her back muscles. 

Her glutes had certainly taken shape as well, much to her delight. It helped that she had specifically trained to give her ass a larger appearance, making up for the lack of natural curves. 

Her own physical and mental transformation inspired her to become a personal trainer and health coach. She was quick to share her story with her clients who needed a boost to their own self-image. Health, both mental and physical, was always the most important, something Satomi always reiterated, but there was nothing wrong with celebrating appearance or performance gains. 

Flex Fitness became a second home to her after college. It was a small gym and wasn't quite as popular as some of the more mainstream gyms in the city, but that gave it a much more personal feel. Not only was she a personal trainer, she also helped organize the co-ed sports teams that competed around the district. She had a busy, active life, and couldn't be happier. 

It was a slow day at the gym. Satomi had just finished up with her last client of the evening and had joined two of her coworkers at the front desk. She overheard the two of them talking about someone named Noya moving to town. She wasn't familiar with the name, but that was no surprise. She had grown up in Kyoto, while her coworkers were from somewhere near Sendai. 

"Yo, Kobayashi-san, you ever play volleyball?" Tanaka asked once he noticed her approaching. He stood leaning against the wall behind the front desk, giving her a wide grin. She was happy that he'd finally stopped getting flustered when he spoke to her. Whether that came from working together for nearly a year, or from his growing relationship with a woman named Kiyoko, she wasn't sure. The same couldn't be said for Azumane, however, but she'd learned that despite his appearance, he tended to be on the shy side. 

"Not really. Just some beach games here and there." She sat on top of the desk, her feet easily hitting the floor despite the height. All of her length was in her legs. She noticed Azumane shift slightly in his chair, his gaze stuck on the old computer the gym used to keep track of memberships and schedules. "Why?"

"Saeko had to drop out of the league for a while, and co-ed rules say we need at least one lady in the starting lineup." Tanaka folded his arms over his broad chest. "You'd be doing us a solid if you could fill in for a bit."

She snorted. "You want me in your starting lineup? I'm not sure I could live up to that expectation."

"You'd be doing us a real solid, dude." Tanaka wiggled his eyebrows. "Right, Asahi?"

"Kobayashi-san isn't a dude." Azumane mumbled. After a moment he looked at her with a softness in his eyes. "It really would help us out. We can show you the ropes, if you have time."

"Basketball's over for the season, so," she tugged at her ponytail, tightening it from where the elastic had fallen from the day's activities. "I'll give it a shot."

"You're a freaking lifesaver." Tanaka held out his fist and Satomi bumped it lightly with her own. "Seriously, I think I'd combust if we didn't get to play."

"Volleyball must be a big deal for you then." She crossed her legs and leaned back, getting as comfortable as she could on the desk. 

"Tanaka's just competitive." Azumane's eyes were back on the commuter, reviewing the schedules for the next week. "That, and some of our old high school rivals still play around here."

"And Noya's coming, so we've got to make sure the team's together." Tanaka added.

"Noya?" She asked. 

"Nishinoya Yuu. He played at Karasuno with us." He explained. There was a glint in his eyes as he described Nishinoya. "He's an incredible libero, even if he might be out of practice."

"Libero, huh?" Satomi nodded sagely. "Which position was that again?"

Tanaka and Azumane exchange a long look, and it was at that moment she knew she was in over her head. 

**April 9, 2020, 6:55 PM**

Kei had promised himself that he'd quit volleyball once college was over, but like many of the promises he'd made over the last 22 years of his life, that had gone out the window thanks to outside influences. When had he gotten so soft and willing to bend to what others wanted for him? Since when did he have such a problem saying no?

Maybe he just loved volleyball that much. Maybe he just wanted more excuses to spend time with  _ him _ . 

It wasn't out of need to be around Tanaka, that was certain. Even after playing on the same team for two years in high school, he'd never grown to truly like being around him. His energy was too much, his competitive drive was annoying. 

It was just a game, after all. 

Kei had nearly said no when Tanaka had asked him to join an intramural league team sponsored by the gym where he worked. In fact, rejection was on the tip of his tongue until  _ Tadashi _ responded with nothing but eagerness. And if  _ he _ said yes to something, Kei couldn't say no. 

When had his feelings towards his best friend grow so complicated?

Kei contemplated this as he stretched his long limbs, preparing for what was sure to be an unproductive practice with their small team, aptly named the Crows. Tanaka couldn't let that one go. 

He and Tadashi had gotten there early, having walked together from their shared apartment. Yes, they lived together as roommates, and Kei was still finding more excuses to be around the other man. He refused to let himself dwell on the feelings too often. Thinking about things too much would just make them manifest in his actions, and that wasn't something he was ready for. Not yet anyway. Probably not ever. 

Tadashi was saying something about dinner when the doors to the gym opened suddenly, drawing both of their attention to the trio that had entered. Tanaka stood front and center, naturally, with Asahi close by. Kei's eyes flashed with recognition and dread as he realized who the mysterious female coworker-now-teammate Tanaka had mentioned actually was. 

Kei fought against the bile in his throat. Kobayashi Satomi was the  _ last _ person he wanted around. Memories of her long legs wrapped around his waist unwillingly flooded his brain. The way her skirt had rolled up over her thighs, the way her wavy dark hair fell over her face, shielding her deep blue eyes. The way she put up a fight against his dominance. The way her teeth sank into his skin, the way she smelled like apples and tequila. 

It had been one night. One drunken night that both of them agreed to never speak of again. He hadn't even told Tadashi he'd slept with her, but then again why  _ would  _ he? Kei and Kobayashi had shown nothing but disdain towards each other, but for one stupid night that hate turned into a burning lust. 

And that was exactly why Kei rarely drank these days. 

"'Sup, shitbird?" Kobayashi held her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, a stance that immediately reminded Kei why he never liked her in the first place. "Been a minute, hasn't it Tsukishima-san?"

Tanaka. She reminded him of Tanaka. 

"You can't just say something so vulgar before addressing me formally." Kei mumbled, not quite meeting her gaze. Judging by the look Asahi was giving her, he clearly didn't know how she could be outside of their shared workplace. 

"You two know each other?" Tanaka raised an eyebrow. 

Kei opened his mouth to respond, but Kobayashi beat him to the punch. "We went to college together. The sports teams would all show up to each other's games to show support." She winked at Kei. "I've watched this guy block a ton of spikes."

"You were a power forward when you played basketball, right Kobayashi-san?" Tadashi, friendly as ever in his own shy way, asked. "You probably don't remember me though."

"Nah, I remember you, Yamaguchi-san. I'm surprised you remember my position though." Kobayashi grinned. 

"I'm thinking we'll put you in as a middle blocker for our games." Tanaka slapped Kobayashi on the shoulder lightly. Kei raised an eyebrow at the familiarity between them. "C'mon, let's warm up a bit before Daichi and Suga show up."

Kei allowed himself to finally meet Kobayashi's eyes as the group moved to do their own stretching. Her face turned into what could only be described as a small grimace. She gave him a quick nod, solidifying that yes, their secret was safe. 

For now. 

**April 27, 2020, 4:48 PM**

"You're to get us caught, you know." Kiyoko hissed, her hands catching Tanaka's as he ran his thumbs over the exposed skin of her abdomen.

"Your fault for coming back here." Tanaka grinned against his girlfriend's neck. He pressed her against the small row of lockers that took up one of the walls in the gym's staff room. His lips trailed across the side of her neck and down to her collarbone, which was deliciously exposed thanks to her scoop-necked blouse. 

"Mhm. I'm sure Asahi and Tomi-chan would love that explanation." Kiyoko's breath hitched as Tanaka's hands slid up her shirt, caressing her soft abdomen. It wasn't the first time that she and Tanaka had run the risk of being exposed in public, and both knew it wouldn't be the last. It was a mutual thrill for both of them. Even now, they could hear Asahi's soft voice speaking to gym patrons as they passed the front desk. 

“Yeah? Should I just tell them that I can’t keep my hands off you?” Tanaka didn’t give her a chance to respond. He captured her mouth with his, his tongue pushing past her lips in feverish exploration. He never quite got over the sensation of kissing Kiyoko, no matter how many times their lips had met over the last year. She was his stability, his rock, and he’d take every opportunity to relish her, so long as she agreed to be his. 

He’d loved her since the day he’d met her. Sure, it might’ve appeared to be a joke between him and Noya in the beginning, but his feelings were far from exaggerated, even then. He was so damn lucky to have her and he knew it. Maybe that’s why he was so afraid of losing her. He was half-convinced that one day she’d wake up and realize she could do so much better than him. She was a literal goddess, and he was--

“Ryu!” Kiyoko broke away from him with a quiet gasp. She held one finger to her lips and glanced at the door. 

Tanaka’s eyes widened as he realized what was going on. Asahi was talking to someone, and even through the door, they could easily tell who had decided to show up at Flex. 

It had been over a year since any of them had seen Noya. He’d left Japan with very little explanation after his first long-term relationship had ended. There was more to that story, of course, but it wasn’t something Tanaka was ready to relive. It had been a trying time for Noya, Asahi, and himself, and by extension, Daichi, Suga, and Kiyoko were also affected. The six of them had stayed close after high school despite their different paths, but all of that had nearly been torn apart thanks to a woman named Endo Yua. Also known as ‘that bitch Noya used to date’.

Noya had barely contacted anyone after he left, only sending an apology and the occasional picture of whatever monument or national wonder he’d come across. From what Tanaka was able to gather (rather, what Daichi and Suga told him), he’d been all over the world. 

Noya’s sudden group text saying that he was returning to Tokyo was met with mixed emotions from Tanaka. Tanaka was a passionate guy, sure, but that didn’t mean he was the best at displaying his feelings. Hell, he blamed part of what Noya had gone through on himself. He should’ve been more persistent on figuring out what Yua had been doing to his friend, he should’ve stepped in sooner than he did. But no, his temper had gotten in the way of everything. 

“I didn’t think he’d be here until next week.” Tanaka stared at the door. 

“Hey.” Kiyoko placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. “I know you’re nervous about seeing him, but remember he’s still one of your best friends.”

“I know.” Tanaka rested his forehead against hers.

Kiyoko kissed his lips lightly. “You’ve got this, Ryu.”

Tanaka let out a long sigh. He squeezed his girlfriend for a brief moment, trying to draw on the strength she so often displayed for him. He plastered a grin on his face before breaking away from her and going to the door, swinging it open with his typical gusto.

He was met with a loud “TANAKA!”, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Tanaka barely had time to register what was happening before Noya broke away from him, only to turn his attention to Kiyoko. 

“You know you’re not allowed back here.” Kiyoko said playfully, indicating the area behind the front desk. 

“Ha! Not like you work here either.” Noya grinned. Tanaka was relieved to see that there wasn’t the same darkness in Noya’s features that he’d grown used to seeing. Instead he looked vibrant, happy and…

“Geez Noya, since when do you tan?” Tanaka laughed. 

“Kind of hard not to when you spend so much time outside.” Noya ran his eyes over Tanaka’s taller form. “You’ve gotten huge. In a good way. Asahi’s whittling down to nothing. Have you not been feeding him?”

“Whoa, wait, do I really look that bad?” Asahi’s face fell. “I still run and stuff…”

“You look fine Asahi.” Noya stuck his tongue out at him. 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Asahi waved a hand in front of his face in embarrassment. “What’s brought you here so early, anyway?”

“The studio agreed to give me my job back, but I had to get here pretty quick.” Noya scratched the back of his head and shifted his eyes to the floor. “I guess we’ve got a lot to talk about, don’t we?”

“We can grab a beer later, once you’ve settled in.” Asahi said gently. Tanaka met his eyes, and he could tell he was fighting against his own urges to get to the bottom of what made Noya essentially disappear from their lives.

Noya nodded slowly, then looked back up at the group with a strong emotion in his eyes. “I’ve really missed this.”

“Dammit, we missed you too, dude.” Tanaka draped his arm over Noya’s shoulders, noting that they were just as muscular, if not more, as they had been when he’d left. He’d been taking care of himself, at least. “You still up for playing with us?” He asked, trying to move the conversation to a lighter topic. 

“Hell yeah I am.” Noya perked back up, much to Tanaka’s relief. The heavy conversation could come later, he decided. 

“Good, because we’ve got this god-awful middle blocker--”

“Kobayashi-san isn’t  _ that _ bad.” Asahi interrupted. 

“I was talking about Tsukki.” Tanaka deadpanned. “He’s still got that shit attitude.”

“Wait, Kobayashi-san’s the girl you texted about, right? The one who took over for Nee-san?” Noya asked. “Is she any good?”

Tanaka and Asahi exchanged a look. 

“Nah, she’s kind of terrible.” Asahi admitted with a sigh. 

“She’s tall and all, but she either smacks the ball completely out of the court or misses it entirely.” Tanaka explained. “She’s improving, but, we really need our libero.”

“You’ve got him.” Noya grinned. “Is she here?”

“Tomi-chan was with a client when I got here.” Kiyoko scanned the moderately populated gym. She nodded in the direction of Kobayashi when she located her over by the squat rack. From what Tanaka could tell, she was attempting to correct her client’s form, but her client seemed to be giving her a hard time. 

“Is he a regular, Asahi?” Tanaka leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the man. It wouldn’t be the first time that Kobayashi had taken on a “difficult” (as she put it) male client. While women’s fitness was a growing trend, there were still jackass men who reacted negatively to being trained by a female. Unfortunately, Flex Fitness was primarily populated by male patrons, but the gym had seen an uptick in women thanks to Kobayashi’s social media presence. 

“She’s seen him a few times.” Asahi had turned back to his computer. 

“What the hell is this guy doing?” Noya clenched his fists, his attention completely absorbed in the scene going on across the gym. Kobayashi’s conversation with her client couldn’t be heard over the upbeat music playing over the speakers, but it was obvious that she was growing annoyed with whatever he was saying. Her face remained calm, but her body language told a different story. “She looks like she’s about to deck him.”

“Annnnd she probably would, if she wasn’t here.” Tanaka crossed his arms. “She’ll be fine, Noya. If she says anything, Asahi will politely kick him out.”

“You don’t think I’m too polite when I do that, do you?” Asahi frowned. 

“You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t too polite, Asahi.” Kiyoko said reassuringly. 

Kobayashi turned to face the desk, a look of relief crossing her face when she noticed her audience. She gave Tanaka a quick nod, one he knew meant ‘get over here’. He returned the nod and headed over to the pair, knowing that Kiyoko would keep Noya from tagging along.

“What’s up?” Tanaka asked once he had reached Kobayashi and her client. 

“Watanabe-san needs a quick demonstration on how to do a proper squat. I keep telling him that my knee is acting up, but he insists he needs an up close view of how his form should look.” Kobayashi explained in her fake-polite voice, the one she used with clients who got under her skin.

Tanaka knew good and well that she didn’t have knee issues. He’d seen her doing squats earlier during her own workout, but he knew better than to question it. “Sure dude. Do you wanna stand behind me, or…?”

“I’m good here.” The man had clearly grown uncomfortable with Tanaka’s appearance. 

“You sure? Kobayashi-san said you’d like to see it up close.” Tanaka tilted his chin up, glaring down at the man with narrowed eyes. “Unless you have an issue with me showing you instead.”

“There’s no issue.” His eyes darted to the floor. “I believe I’m done here anyway.”

“You’ve still got thirty minutes.” Kobayashi dropped her polite tone and matched Tanaka’s stance. Tanaka found himself wondering if she wasn’t confident enough to stand up to him on her own, or if she was still in the mindset that she would get chastised for intimidating their patrons.

Watanabe-san declined once again, much more flustered this time. He left them after a moment, making a beeline towards the front door after grabbing his gym bag. Kobayashi placed a hand on Tanaka’s arm, silently holding him back until he had disappeared. 

“I caught him taking pictures of me last time he was here.” Kobayashi said in a low voice. “I’m sorry for dragging you into it, but I didn’t want him anywhere near me.”

Tanaka’s face flushed in anger. “Kobayashi-san, really? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Don’t tell Azumane-san, okay? Please.” She pleaded. “I don’t want to cause him any trouble, he’s got enough going on with managing this place and the last thing he needs is me getting caught up in how some bastard is treating me.”

“You know I’d kick his ass if you asked.” Tanaka exhaled loudly. “Not saying you couldn’t, but--”

“Oh I know I could take him.” Kobayashi flashed a confident grin. “But I’d much rather keep my job.”

“You ain’t got nothing to worry about there.” Tanaka laughed. 

“Thanks, Tanaka-san.” She ran a hand through her long waves, letting them fall back over her shoulders. 

“Come on, Noya’s here.” Tanaka jerked his head to the side and started off, Kobayashi following close behind. 

Tanaka immediately shook his head at Asahi when they got back to the desk, mentally willing him not to ask, not yet anyway. He was still deciding on whether or not he’d keep what Kobayashi had told him a secret. He mentally vowed to talk to Kiyoko about it later. She would know what to do, of that he was certain. 

What he wasn’t certain of, however, was how to interpret the look on Noya’s face once he was able to see Kobayashi up close. Tanaka had seen that look in Noya’s eyes before. It was the same look he had when he missed the receive of a powerful serve, a weird combination of intensity and intrigue. 

_ Well this is interesting.  _

“Hi.” Kobayashi’s voice wasn’t anything like she normally spoke. Sure, Tanaka was fully aware that she was a woman and probably had feminine tendencies, but she’d always come off as ‘one of the guys’, for lack of better terms. “Nishinoya Yuu, right?”

“And you’re Kobyashi Satomi.” Noya nodded. “You can call me Noya, if you want.”

“Okay, Noya.” Was Kobayashi blushing? There was no way. No way. Tanaka couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening in front of him. “Um, my teammates would call me Yashi on the court, and Kiyoko calls me Tomi-chan, so if you’d prefer one of those, that’s fine.”

“Tomi-chan’s cute.” Noya slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he realized what he’d said. “I mean, the name’s cute. Cute name.”

“Thanks.” Kobayashi stammered. 

“I suddenly feel like I’m interrupting something.” Asahi clearly suffered from the secondhand awkwardness of their encounter. 

“Yeah, I mean since when does Noya get the option of giving you a nickname? We’re your teammates too you know.” Tanaka slapped Kobayashi on her back in an effort to bring her out of whatever it was she was doing. 

“Right! Of course you guys can use my nickname.” She flushed. 

Tanaka spared a glance at Kiyoko, who had a hand pressed to her mouth. Her face told Tanaka everything he needed to know. 

They were witnessing the start of something here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I need to apologize guys.
> 
> This is a re-upload. I had some strong fears and feelings around this story and they got the better of me. Truth be told, I'm in love with this story and what I have planned for it, but I let myself get way too caught up in my own head about some of the logistics. It was a very dramatic moment of mine and I'm really sorry. One of my biggest struggles as a writer is conveying these characters and their situations properly, and I was convinced I was failing on that front.
> 
> Thank you for all the encouragement.


	2. May: (Yuu/Daichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussions of abuse
> 
> Noya explains what led up to his departure, followed by some wholesome smut (is that a thing?) with Daichi and Suga.

**May 2, 2020, 12:04 AM**

Noya wasn't sure what was worse: Asahi's choice in beer, or the realization that he was just drunk enough to start spilling his emotions to Asahi and Tanaka. 

Neither of his best friends had pushed him to talk in the few short days that he'd been back in Tokyo. For that he was grateful, but Noya knew that he would have to talk eventually. There were hundreds of moments that he regretted in his life, but perhaps the worst was the moment he saw Tanaka's face twisted in anger towards him. Sure, he'd seen Tanaka angry plenty of times, but having that kind of wrath geared towards him, well, it hurt. 

Even if it was deserved. 

He hadn't treated Asahi much better. Except with Asahi, there wasn't anger. Asahi wasn't that type of guy. Instead, he let Noya scream at him until he eventually broke into near-silent tears. Noya vowed to never let Asahi get that upset again, especially not over something he did. 

Noya cleared his throat. The three of them were huddled in Asahi's small studio apartment. The TV had been turned off long ago in favor for the comfortable silence that they shared. Tanaka had spread himself out across the futon, leaving Asahi and Noya to sit on the floor, Asahi leaning against the far wall, and Noya against a coffee table. There was a sizeable collection of empty beer bottles on the table, evidence of how the night had been going up until that point. 

"I think I should explain why I had to leave." Noya said once he'd caught his friends' attention. He took an unsteady drink, trying to still his nerves. 

"Normally I'd say to just apologize and move on, but," Tanaka rolled onto his side and gazed down at Noya, "I think you owe us that much."

Asahi straightened up, "Tanaka, Noya doesn’t owe us anything--"

"I do though." Noya's voice was alarmingly quiet. 

"If you think you're ready." Asahi said. 

"I stopped having nightmares somewhere in Mexico, so yeah, I think I'm ready." Noya gave a half-hearted chuckle. 

"Nightmares? Shit." Tanaka rubbed his head and sat up. "This is about  _ her _ isn't it?"

"Yeah. It was always about Yua." Noya tried to ignore the way her name felt on his tongue. "I guess it started when we moved in together. Maybe it was before that. I don't really remember. We moved way too fast, even for me. Honestly, I think that was my fault. I knew she was paranoid about a lot of things, so I thought that'd make it easier on her. She knew where I was at night, and every other time, really. Asahi, remember that time you texted me about some girl you'd met at a bar? You sent me a picture."

"I remember." Asahi said slowly. "You didn't speak to me for a week after that. I thought you'd gotten sick or something."

Noya shook his head. "I wasn't sick. Yua saw that message and thought you were trying to set me up, even though it was pretty obvious that you were the one interested in her. She broke my phone after that, and I was way too poor to get it replaced. So she eventually got me a new one, but on her plan. And because she was paying for it, that meant she was entitled to taking it whenever she wanted. She'd read all my texts and whatever else, and if she saw something she didn't like, something else would be taken away. She got upset over some of my Instagram follows, so that had to go. And then Kiyoko texted me out of the blue one day wanting to know if I could help her with planning your birthday party, Tanaka, and that set her off entirely."

"You wound up not showing. Kiyoko was pretty upset, even though she never said it." Tanaka recalled. "That was before we were dating."

"Yeah. That's when things kind of got worse." Noya squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Yua decided that the two of you were trying to keep us from getting closer in our relationship. Daichi and Suga were a little safer for her, because, you know. She said that she wasn't afraid of two gay men trying to steal me away, because no self-respecting man would want to put their dick up my ass. But she hated other women."

Noya fixed his eyes on the floor. His voice felt like it was coming from somewhere else, and he couldn't stop himself from talking. "I had to convince her to let me keep working in photography. I almost got myself fired, you know. I had to text her constantly while I was shooting a female model. I asked to only work with guys, but that didn't always pan out. If I didn't text her, she'd show up and start screaming at me. I remember once a model tried to get her to calm down, to stop calling me names, and I had to put myself between them to keep Yua from hitting her. And that's when Yua realized that I wouldn't hit her back, ever, so…"

"You can stop if you need to." Asahi moved to sit next to Noya, placing a hand on his shoulder. The gesture was enough to ground Noya, pulling him back to the present. 

"I'm okay." Noya exhaled shakily. "Unless you guys don't want to hear anymore. I'd understand."

"Want to hear? No. But we need to." Tanaka had finished another beer and started on another. 

"It never really hurt, if that helps." Noya offered. When neither Asahi or Tanaka responded, he continued. "But, it  _ hurt _ , in a different way. I thought her paranoia and control was normal, and I accepted it. I loved her, and I just wanted her to be happy. I mean, she said it herself, there was no way someone like me was going to be able to do any better. I'm short, and I'm not all that smart, so I was lucky that she gave me the time of day. So I just kind of accepted it when she said I shouldn't hang out with you guys as much. She'd get really happy when I'd turn down a game or a night out, and things would feel great for a while."

Asahi finally asked the question that Noya was sure had been burning in his mind. "What made you leave?"

"She started sleeping with someone else when I was at work. Said I deserved it for not being enough of a man for her." Noya shook his head. "That's when I snapped out of it. I tried leaving her, but that turned into a total shitshow. Did Daichi ever tell you guys?"

"He said that he responded to a call at your apartment involving Yua, but that was it. You left after that." Tanaka swallowed hard. He clamored down to the floor, sitting cross-legged in front of Noya, forcing the three of them into practically squishing together. 

"I couldn't tell you guys." Noya looked at each of them in turn. "She wound up stabbing me right below my collarbone. It was pretty superficial. It caught me off guard and I raised my voice, so one of the neighbors called. Daichi said he heard the address over the scanner and he knew things had finally hit the tipping point."

"Please tell me you pressed charges." Tanaka's tone did little to hide the anger bubbling inside him. 

"Nah. Suga met me at the hospital with a bag, and I was on a plane the next day. I just wanted it to be over, you know?" Noya sighed. "I didn't expect them to keep it a secret from you guys, even though I'm kind of glad they did. I was nowhere near ready to explain all this. And the last time we had really talked wasn't exactly amicable--"

"We knew something was wrong." Asahi hesitantly began. "I didn't know how to handle it, but when you said you didn't want anything to do with either of us anymore, well. It was easier to just back off. I shouldn't have done that."

"And I shouldn't have exploded." Tanaka chewed on the inside of his lips. "Fuck, Noya. I was an ass. I felt like you were trading us in for your girlfriend."

"We all did what was easier at the time." Noya shrugged dismissively. 

"You nearly gave me a heart attack when you said you were coming back. I thought for sure you'd completely shut us out." Asahi rubbed the back of Noya’s head. "I'd convinced myself that we only got your picture updates because you'd forgotten we were all in a group chat together."

"You guys don't think I'm a total loser for letting a woman get in my head like that?" Noya's fingers toyed with the fabric of his shirt. 

"Hell no. Women make us stupid. You just wound up with one that took advantage of that. I ain't an expert on this sort of thing, but she used you Noya. More than used you. None of this was your fault." Tanaka was obviously holding back a few choice words. Noya knew it was for his sake. Despite his attitude, Tanaka would push back his own feelings for anyone he was close to. 

"You know you're none of the things she said you were, right? You're more than enough." Asahi let his arm fall over Noya’s shoulders. 

"I have my moments, but yeah, I know. I do now, anyway." Noya blinked his eyes rapidly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. "Would it be totally unmanly of me to hug you guys right now?"

"You're the manliest man I know, Noya." Tanaka didn't give Noya or Asahi a chance to protest before he threw himself at the two of them. He wrapped one arm around Noya, nearly pulling the smaller man into his lap, while his other arm slid around Asahi's waist. 

The three of them stayed in their somewhat awkward embrace for a few minutes, giving them each the chance to work through their own emotions around everything Noya had just told them. By the time they broke apart, Noya’s eyes weren't the only ones shining with tears. 

"I'm not letting myself waste another two years of my life. Well, the second year wasn't really wasted but, you get what I mean." Noya's voice steadily returned to its normal tone. "I missed out on too much. Like Kiyoko finally agreeing to date you, Tanaka, and you taking over the gym, Asahi. It's about time I do something worthwhile."

"Wait, is dating Kiyoko really the only thing I've done that's worth mentioning?" Tanaka grumbled, his eyes playful despite his tone. 

"She kind of made you better at everything, dude." Asahi quipped. 

"Can't deny that." Tanaka chuckled. "I'd be lost without her."

"I want to know what that's really like." Noya said fondly. 

"It seems a little scary if you ask me. You should see it when Kiyoko gets after him." Asahi struggled to stand up and move to the kitchen.

"Speaking of, we all saw how you looked at 'Tomi-chaaaan'." Tanaka wiggled his eyebrows. 

"That was awkward, wasn't it?" Noya hid his face in his hands. 

"She was just as awkward. You have any idea how weird it is to see your employee short circuit like that?" Asahi opened the fridge and produced another six pack, along with a few bottles of water. "An employee that isn't Tanaka, anyway."

"What the hell was that anyway, Noya?" Tanaka nudged him. 

"Hell if I know. I looked up and there was this gorgeous pair of legs in front of me, and I--"

"Nope. No. Nuh uh. I'm too sober to talk about this." Asahi nearly dropped all the drinks on the coffee table. "Are you even ready for something like that? I don't know Kobayashi-san's dating history, but she seems pretty intense."

"I don't know if I'll ever really be ready for another relationship. Just smack me if I completely lose my mind again, yeah?" Noya opened a beer and held it up. "To Tomi-chan’s legs."

"Not toasting to that. No way." Asahi's face flushed, sending Tanaka and Noya into a fit of laughter. 

**May 2, 2020, 8:00 AM**

_ Noya [1:20 am]: I told Tanaka n Asahj _

_ Noya [1:20 am]: thank u guys for not sayin anything  _

_ Noya [1:21 am]: more 2 b said but I think we'll be okay _

_ Ko <3 [1:22 am]: Daichi's asleep. We'll all catch up sometime. No need to thank us. That's what we're here for. ^^; _

_ Noya [1:30 am]: u shld be asleep 2 theb  _

_ Noya [1:30 am]: u guys r the best  _

_ Noya [1:30 am]: I mean it  _

_ Ko <3 [1:32 am]: Tell Asahi I said to cut you off. -.- _

_ Noya [1:33 am]: no >.< _

Daichi read through the texts with a small smile on his face. Nishinoya was back, he'd talked to Tanaka and Asahi, things could be normal again. He hoped. God, he hoped. 

His worst fears had manifested on the night when he'd responded to the call for Nishinoya's apartment. When he made the decision to join the police force, he knew he would be faced with unpleasant situations, but he knew he would learn to cope. Some optimistic part of him wanted to believe that he was making the city a safer place for the ones he loved that lived there, and that optimism naively gave him a sense of invulnerability. All of that was shattered when he had to break down the door to Nishinoya's apartment, only to have one of his closest friends lash out at him for intruding. 

It wasn't his favorite memory, that much was certain. 

Nishinoya had been out of his mind for a long time before that night, Daichi knew that. Whatever Endo had done to him had caused him to snap. Fortunately, Nishinoya had enough wherewithal to know he needed to leave, but he was so terrified of his ex-girlfriend's behavior that he didn't know what to do. 

So, Daichi did something he never wanted to do again. 

There were three secrets he kept from that night. 

The first was from Asahi and Tanaka. He didn't tell them why Nishinoya left, or where he was going. 

The second was from Nishinoya, Asahi, and Tanaka. None of them knew the lengths he had to go to in order to make sure Nishinoya was able to leave the country, despite what had happened. 

The third was a secret he kept from everyone, including Koushi. When he had tried to convince Nishinoya to press charges and let him take her in, his friend threatened to tell everyone that he'd stabbed himself. Daichi wasn't sure if Nishinoya even remembered saying it, but it was something Daichi would never forget. 

He knew Nishinoya had certainly worked through a lot of his feelings while he was gone, but there had to be some deep-seeded scars that still existed. As much as Daichi wished Nishinoya would've let him get real help, he couldn't force it. Instead, Daichi let him go. 

Would he come to regret it now that Nishinoya was back?

Daichi certainly hoped not. 

Daichi forced himself to roll out of bed. His husband was nowhere to be found, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Koushi had taken on an odd sleeping schedule as of late--he would sleep for a few hours at night, wake up hours before work, come home for a nap, wash, rinse, repeat. Daichi knew he only did it to try and accommodate his own erratic work schedule. Koushi was a gem like that. 

It didn't take long for Daichi to go through his normal Sunday morning routine of a quick shower, followed by a strict skincare regimen that Koushi had put together for him. He'd protested at first, until his husband told him, quote "you don't want me to always look 10 years younger than you, hmm, Dai?". It wasn't  _ his  _ fault that Koushi had a baby face, but he couldn't quite argue with that logic. 

Besides, he knew it was just another way of Koushi trying to make sure he took care of himself. 

Daichi eventually made his way out of their ensuite bathroom and into the spacious kitchen of their rather sizable apartment, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. The pair had picked it out in anticipation of someday starting a family, something that both of them had wanted since the beginning of their relationship. If Daichi had let Koushi have his way, they would've adopted a long time ago. Fortunately, Daichi was able to convince him to wait a few years, giving them time to both enjoy being a couple and save up enough money to give their child a wonderful life. 

They both took pride in their living space, made evident by their organizational skills and sometimes  _ too _ tidiness. Everything had a place, from their collection of board games to the TV remote. Daichi knew all of that would go out the window with a kid in the house, of course. 

Daichi leaned against the bedroom door frame for a moment, taking in the sight of his husband typing furiously on his laptop. He sat at the kitchen counter, wearing an oversized sweater and a pair of shorts, his hair slightly out of place. Daichi noted the forgotten coffee mug and a half-eaten apple just outside of Koushi's reach. 

"Morning, Ko." He said quietly, not wanting to startle the man. 

"Morning, Dai." Koushi stretched his slender limbs and turned to face him, his jaw dropping slightly. " _ Good _ morning." 

Daichi couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to the beauty mark beneath Koushi's eye before moving to his lips, kissing them lightly. 

"It's not fair, you know." Koushi's hands ran over the expanse of Daichi's bare chest, his fingers tracing the lines of his defined pectorals. 

"Hm?" Daichi placed himself between Koushi's legs, letting his hands rest on the other man's shoulders. 

"Your job gives you a reason to look like this." Koushi leaned forward and kissed a trail along Daichi's collarbone as he spoke. "While mine has me writing emails to parents on Sunday mornings."

"Are you implying that I don't have a thing for teachers, Sugawara-sensei?" Daichi let out a soft gasp as Koushi's teeth nipped against his skin. "Well, one teacher in particular."

"Better." Koushi's tongue flicked over the place he'd bitten. He pulled Daichi into an embrace, his head easily resting under his chin thanks to his seated position. "I take it you read Noya’s texts?"

"Yeah." Daichi's fingers toyed with the ends of Koshi's hair, trying to ignore the sense of regret that came with hearing their friend's name. "Should we have done more, Ko?"

"We did what he wanted, Dai." Koushi's gentle hands rubbed the tension out of Daichi's shoulder muscles. 

"But, even before that. We should've known something was going on--"

"Hey." Koushi's head snapped up. "Asahi and Ryu tried, and we saw what happened. Had we tried to intervene too, he might not have reached out to us."

"It was only by sheer chance that I responded to that call." Daichi shook his head. "I feel some responsibility, you know?"

"My protective husband." Koushi sighed affectionately. He nuzzled against Daichi's neck. "I love you."

Daichi felt a familiar tightening in his chest. "I love you too."

"Now, let me take your mind off all this, yeah?" Koushi left a trail of kisses from Daichi's neck and up to his jawline. 

The pair of them moved in a way that only two people who had known and loved each other for years could. There wasn't urgency in their actions, not even when Daichi's fingers tangled in Koushi's hair to pull his head back and expose the tender flesh of his lover's throat. His mouth quickly found the spots on Koushi's neck that he knew would leave him shuddering and panting with desire. 

"You're so good to me, you know that?" Daichi's teeth caught the sensitive skin of Koushi's earlobe, eliciting a sharp whine from the man. 

Koushi wrapped his legs around Daichi's waist, kicking the towel to the floor in the process, leaving Daichi's hardening dick pressed between them. Koushi rolled his hips against him, feeling his own desire growing. "Let me show you just how good I can be."

Daichi didn't need to be told twice. He easily lifted Koushi and carried him into the bedroom, Koshi's lips never leaving his skin. Daichi kneaded his fingers into Koushi's ass as he carried him, molding the flesh beneath them. 

"Wanna ride you." Koushi panted in Daichi's ear as they got into the bedroom. He slid out of Daichi's arms and gave him a playful shove onto their bed, still unmade from where Daichi had been sleeping. 

Daichi rolled over to grab their half-empty bottle of lube from the nightstand while Koushi made a show of tugging off his clothes and letting them fall unceremoniously to the floor. Daichi watched his husband with half-lidded eyes, taking in every inch of his form. He'd gotten softer in the years they'd been together, something Daichi truly enjoyed. He was married to a beautiful man. 

"C'mere." Daichi propped himself up against their pillows and patted his chest invitingly. He stopped Koushi when he moved to straddle his waist, instead, positioning him so that he was straddling his chest, facing away. Daichi drank in the image of Koushi's lovely back and the way it curved into his pert ass. He tenderly rubbed over Koushi's pale skin, spreading his cheeks apart and revealing his pink entrance. 

Daichi could feel the heat from Koushi flushing at his attention, followed by a soft plea. More than happy to oblige, Daichi squirted a bit of lube into his palm, warming it between his hands before slowly running his index finger over Koushi's already pliant hole. 

"Don't tease me, Dai." Koushi groaned, bracing his hands on Daichi's lower abdomen. 

"Gotta get you ready babe." Daichi gave a low chuckle. He circled Koushi's entrance lightly before slipping a long finger inside and pumping it in and out a few times before slowly adding his middle finger, drawing out a long moan from his lover. 

Daichi curled his fingers down ever so slightly, finding the spot that caused Koushi to clench around him and cry out. Daichi alternated between scissoring his fingers in and out and abusing that sweet spot, keeping a steady rhythm. 

"Daichi!" Koushi cried out as a third finger was inserted, causing his back to arch. He was already leaking precum on Daichi's chest when he looked back at him over his shoulder. "I'm ready." His voice was deliciously strained. 

Daichi pulled his fingers out, allowing Koushi to reposition himself above Daichi's swollen cock. Daichi gripped his husband’s hips, steadying him as he slowly lowered himself down, engulfing Daichi into his warm, slick entrance. Koushi threw his head back in pleasure, moaning loudly as he bottomed out. 

“Gods, you’re gorgeous.” Daichi moaned, holding Koushi in place so he could memorize the image of Koushi’s flushed form, taking in the way his cock stood at attention against his abdomen, and the light sheen of sweat that broke out across his skin. “You take me so well, Koushi.”

Koushi whimpered at the sound of his name coming from Daichi’s lips. His legs trembled, and for a moment Daichi considered rolling them over, until Koushi unsteadily raised himself on his knees and dropped back down, bottoming out again. 

The resulting sounds that came from Daichi’s throat echoed through their bedroom as Koushi repeated the motion, their unbridled moans surely rising to the point of waking their neighbors. Daichi dug his fingers into Koushi’s hips, using his significant upper body strength to assist Koushi in movements. 

“Harder Daichi.” Koushi demanded. Daichi was quick to comply, pulling Koushi down to his chest, giving him leverage to piston his hips upward, brushing against Koushi’s prostate with every movement. 

Koushi’s lips met his in a fevered kiss, his hands latching to Daichi’s shoulders hard enough to leave nail dents in his skin. Daichi could feel Koushi’s throbbing dick between them, grinding against his stomach as he continued thrusting into Koushi’s ass. 

Daichi shifted his position, pushing himself so that Koushi was planted in his lap. He wrapped a large hand around Koushi’s slick cock, using his precum to easily fist his erection. It doesn’t take long for the action to send Koushi over the edge, painting their chests with his cum with a long cry. Koushi dropped his head to Daichi’s shoulder, clinging to him as he rode through his orgasm. 

“That’s my darling.” Daichi purred into Koushi’s ear, not relenting in his pace. This was the part he enjoyed, after all, bringing his lover to the point of overstimulation as he chased his own release. He held Koushi’s trembling form against his chest as the coiling in his stomach threatened to snap. 

Daichi’s fingers twisted in Koushi’s hair as he finally reached his limit, emptying himself into his husband’s twitching body. They stay like that for a while, basking in the glow of their climaxes. 

“I don’t wanna move.” Koushi sighed into Daichi’s neck, his body going limp. “I love you, Dai.”

Daichi slowly slid out of him, ignoring the rush of ejaculate that pooled on his legs. He knew they’d have to clean up eventually, but for now all he wanted to do was hold his husband in an effort to remain shielded from the world around them. 

“I love you, Ko.”


	3. May (Asahi/Yuu/Kei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi figures out the management thing, Noya teaches receives, and Kei has a moment of vulnerability.

**May 7, 2020, 11:34 AM**

Asahi was struggling. Not only had Noya made a dramatic return to his life, he was being faced with something he'd dreaded since he had taken over management responsibilities at Flex. He was more than prepared to organize the schedules and handle clients, but actually  _ managing _ ? He could barely manage himself most days. It helped that he had Tanaka as an employee, and the part-timers who worked evenings and weekends were easy-going guys who were eager to impress him, but when it came to Kobayashi, he was clueless. 

Literally clueless. 

He wasn't cut out for this, he decided. 

He stared blankly at Kiyoko for a moment. She and Suga had come to the gym, not to work out, unsurprisingly, but to  _ talk,  _ which had immediately sent Asahi's mind into a frenzy. Kiyoko didn't make small talk, she held conversations, and most of the time it ended with him making some sort of revelation about himself. 

"So, Tanaka told you she'd already had issues with this guy and didn't say anything?" Asahi rubbed the stubble on his chin and groaned. His desk chair squeaked as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He wasn't angry at Kobayashi for not telling him about the client taking pictures of her, still, the news came like a punch to the gut. "What else did she say?"

"Just that she could take him if she had to." Kiyoko cracked a small smile. She had sat herself on top of the desk, tucking her legs daintily beside her. Suga stood next to her, leaning against the edge of the desk. Asahi no longer bothered telling them not to come back there. 

Asahi frowned. "I probably scare her, don't I? That's why she wouldn't tell me." He mentally chastised himself for not coming off as more welcoming to his employee. 

"Like anyone could be afraid of you." Suga kicked the back of Asahi's chair and laughed. 

"Do you think this has happened before? She knows I'm okay with revoking memberships." Ashai buried his face in his hands and rolled his chair backwards, retreating to a far corner. "Suga, watch the desk."

Suga jerked to attention. "Asahi! I don't work here!"

"Just scan the membership cards and say hi." Asahi mumbled. "You wanted a summer break job, right?"

"The semester ended two days ago, and I've still got paperwork!" Suga grabbed Asahi by his shoulders and rolled him back to his spot by the computer. When Asahi didn't straighten up, Suga let out a long sigh and patted his head gently. "Don't freak out on us, Asahi."

"I'm really bad at this." Asahi groaned into his hands. "I'm going to have to talk to Kobayashi-san about it."

"Just pretend it's Ryu, he's easy to manage, right?" Kiyoko offered. 

"Our relationship's totally different!" Asahi raised his head, his hair spilling over his face. 

"Don't tell me you're intimidated by her." Suga's eyes widened, recognizing the panicked look in his friend's eyes. "I get it, she's a little scary when she's playing volleyball, but she's really sweet when you actually talk to her."

"Sweet is a weird way of putting it." Kiyoko tapped her jaw lightly. "Energetic is a good term."

"Maybe a bit too energetic. Did you see the way she freaked out when she finally hit a toss serve?" Suga chuckled. "Oh, but when Tsukishima told her to stop acting like a child--"

"--that response was a little terrifying. I thought she was going to hit him." Kiyoko shivered. 

"So maybe she can be a little intimidating, but you're a strong guy, Asahi, you can handle it." Suga poked Asahi in the side, causing him to yelp. 

Tanaka chose that moment to appear at the desk, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Uh, Asahi, you look a little pale there."

"I told him." Kiyoko clicked her tongue at Tanaka's appearance. She grabbed a towel beneath the desk and leaned across it to dab the sweat away. 

"Babe." Tanaka caught her wrist in his hand, stopping her motion. The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a moment, silently communicating. Tanaka was the first to look away, apparently having lost their private disagreement. "Well, I guess she only told me not to say anything to Asahi."

"Exactly." She smiled sweetly and continued toweling him off. "Is she finishing up?"

"Yeah, Kobayashi had the beginner class, so she's dealing with a bunch of questions." Tanaka huffed. He jerked his head back to the classroom door, where he'd just joined in on one of Kobayashi's aerobics classes. "Want me to go back in and grab her?"

"No, just watch the desk for me and send her to the back room when she's out." Ashai stood, the panic on his face having shifted to a look of grim determination. 

He needed a minute alone. 

Asahi sat in the staff room, trying to pinpoint the exact moment he'd gone wrong. Did he not make it obvious to Kobayashi that he would always side with her when it came to creepy patrons? Was he too closed off when he talked to her? 

He mentally cursed himself for being in this position. He wasn't blaming her, not by any means, but there were so many people who would do this job way better than he could. Daichi would handle this without a second thought. Hell, Suga would even be a better option. 

"Azumane-san?" Kobayashi hesitantly stepped into the staff room, breaking Asahi from his reverie. She looked as nervous as he felt. "Tanaka-san said you wanted to talk."

"You're not in trouble." Asahi blurted out. 

"Okay." She nodded, obviously not sure what to make of the situation. 

Asahi took a deep breath and channeled his non-existent inner Daichi. "Have I done something to make you uncomfortable, Kobayashi-san?"

"Uh, no? Not really." She was taken aback by his question. She leaned against the door, as though she were trying to leave as much space as possible between them. "Did I do something wrong? I know you knew this when you hired me, but this is my first job, so please just tell me if I'm not acting right."

"I might've forgotten that." Asahi said sheepishly. "Look, this isn't some corporate office. You don't have to worry about telling me when you have a problem."

A look of realization crossed her face, followed by irritation. "I'm going to kill him…"

"Please don't." Asahi waved his hands frantically. "Besides, Kiyoko was the one that said something."

"That really doesn't help me out." She grumbled. Her eyes fixed to a spot on the floor. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I'm sorry, Azumane-san."

"No, I'm sorry for making it seem as if you couldn't come to me." Asahi had the urge to tilt her chin up and force eye contact. Not that he would. He wasn't  _ that _ close to her. "I'm asking you as your boss, what would you like for me to do in this situation?"

"Ignore it." She shrugged. "Or switch him to Tanaka-san's schedule."

Asahi didn't quite care for that answer. "You don't want me to ban him?"

"Can I be honest with you?" She peeked at him through her eyelashes. 

"Please."

She exhaled sharply. "I'd pay to watch Tanaka lay his ass out. Or at least make him run until he pukes."

Asahi gaped at her for a moment, then laughed nervously. "So you're wanting to use Tanaka to get your revenge?"

"Mhm. If I suddenly start putting him through the wringer it'll look vindictive, yeah? But if  _ Tanaka-san _ does it, it'll just look like he's being a hard-ass trainer." Kobayashi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. After a beat, her face turned a shade of bright red. "I am so sorry Azumane-san! I shouldn't talk like that in front of you."

"Call me Asahi, alright?" Asahi watched as she visibly relaxed with his response. "You'll have been here a year in July, it's about time I learn what you're actually like. And besides, Nishinoya keeps telling me about how hilarious you are when you text him."

"Shit, is it weird that I'm talking to him? I didn't even think about that." Kobayashi groaned, covering her face with her hands. 

"Not at all." Asahi waved his hands. "I'm talking to you as a friend now, alright, Yashi?"

Kobayashi looked up, her eyes sparking at the nickname. "Alright,  _ Asahi. _ " 

"Go easy on him." Asahi said slowly, not wanting to interfere on what may or may not be going on between the two of them. "And, as a friend, I'm asking you to tell me if anything else happens with one of our clients."

She gave him a look that was somewhere between guilt and relief. "Promise."

  
  


**May 10, 2020, 7:00 PM**

"Okay, so you just tilt your hips forward and try to hit it with your forearms." Nishinoya explained for what felt like the millionth time. 

"Got it." Satomi rolled her shoulders back and resumed her receiving position. Nishinoya tried to ignore the way her thighs flexed when she bent her knees, which was nearly impossible in the tiny pair of shorts she was wearing. "Ready Daichi-san!"

"Try to hit it back to me." Daichi called from the opposite end of the court. He and Nishinoya had been tasked with teaching Satomi receives. While she had picked up pretty well on blocking (much to Tsukishima's annoyance), receiving wasn't something that came easily to her. 

Nishinoya stood back and watched as Dachi sent over a relatively easy pass. Satomi's eyes narrowed in determination as she managed to make contact with the ball, sending it in a high arc in Daichi's direction.

"Again!" Daichi moved beneath the ball and made his own receive, angling it so that Satomi would need to move in order to send it back. 

"Got it!" Satomi called, having gotten into the routine of calling for the ball. This time, the ball made contact closer to her wrists, sending it spiraling off to the side and into the wall. 

"That was almost better." Daichi offered, running to grab the ball before it rolled too far away. 

"Sorry, Noya." Satomi turned to him apologetically. "I feel really bad for not being good at this."

"Hey, it's alright." Noya wanted nothing more than to pat her arm, or take her hand, or  _ something _ to relieve the tension she was obviously holding on to. He had gotten to know her somewhat thanks to their daily texting, but trying to communicate with her in person was a level of awkward he wasn't used to. He'd been around plenty of gorgeous women before (he was a photographer, after all), she was just on a different level. "Remember, you're moving your shoulders, hips, and legs. Not your arms."

Satomi's eyes widened, her face splitting into a beautiful grin. "Let me try it again."

"Okay." Noya met her eyes with a dazzled expression. Remembering himself, he quickly turned back to Daichi. "Send her another!"

"Sure thing." Daichi gave Noya a knowing look before he sent the ball back over. 

Noya could see the difference in how Satomi moved her upper body as she almost effortlessly hit the ball back in Daichi's direction, sending it in a lower, more controlled arc. 

"Back to you!" 

"Daichi!"

"One more!"

Noya couldn't stop himself from joining in. He stood farther off to the side, creating a lopsided triangle between the three of them. "Tomi-chan, send it here!"

"Got you!" It was messy, but she managed to angle her position just enough to send the ball in Noya’s direction. 

The trio successfully kept the ball in the air for a few more rounds, until Daichi unknowingly started adding more power to his passes. The increase in speed threw Satomi off her rhythm, and it didn't take long for her to accidentally knock the ball completely out of their space. 

Still, Noya was damn proud. 

"SA-TO-MI!" Suga's overly-excited voice caused all of them to jump. None of them had realized he had entered the area where they had been practicing in the community gym. Suga didn't seem to mind the irritated glances he was getting from the people practicing in the other courts. He bounded over to Satomi, reaching up to ruffle her hair. "Had Daichi not sent it over so hard you would've gotten that last one!"

Noya felt an unjustified pang in his chest. He was almost jealous of how easily Satomi had warmed up to Suga. 

"Hey, don't blame Daichi-san, I'm sure there will be plenty of wicked powerful serves coming my way." Satomi was nearly glowing at her accomplishment. "I think I figured it out, thanks to Noya."

"Oh?" Suga slowly turned his head to Noya, giving him a shit-eating grin. 

Geez, was his crush that obvious?

"He reminded me not to move my arms, and it just clicked." Now Satomi was beaming at him, excitement dancing in her eyes. 

"Just call me your senpai and we'll call it even." Noya gave her a thumbs-up, sending her into a fit of laughter. 

He quite liked her laugh. 

"Anyway, I came to retrieve my husband. He's late for our dinner date." Suga gave Daichi a pointed look. 

Daichi's eyes widened. "Is it 7 already?"

"A little past, actually." Suga moved to stand in front of Daichi, his hands on his hips. "Don't tell me you're trying to skip out on me."

"I might've gotten a little caught up." Daichi said sheepishly. He lowered his forehead against Suga's. "Forgive me?"

"I guess." Suga rolled his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Meanwhile, Noya spared a glance over to Satomi, who was gazing at the pair almost wistfully. 

"Alright, we're going to head out." Daichi took Suga's hand in his and started towards the entrance. "You two should probably keep practicing. Captain's orders."

"Thanks Daichi-san!" Noya and Satomi called after the pair. 

“So,” Satomi turned her attention to Nishinoya with a soft expression on her face, “you up for a few more rounds?”

“Actually, I was really hoping to practice setting to you, but that’ll be kind of hard with just the two of us.” Nishinoya’s shyness was getting the better of him. He halfway wished he could just go back to texting Satomi. It was so much easier than watching her move in front of him and seeing her react in real time. 

“Liberos can set?” Satomi cocked her head to the side.

“The rules have changed a little bit since I last played competitively, but yeah.” He nodded. “I can set from the back row, as long as I don’t cross the attack line.”

“You’ve kind of got the coolest position, don’t you?” There was that smile again. She moved closer to him, spinning the ball between her hands. 

Noya let out a small laugh. “I mean, I kind of do, but don’t say that to any of the setters.”

“Setters are pretty cool, but…” She tucked the ball under her arm. “I think defensive and support roles can be just as fun to watch. When I played basketball, I would always get so mad when the other team’s defense got the better of me.”

“Mad? You had a hell of a temper.” Nishinoya laughed, then bit his tongue. “I might’ve looked up a couple of your games.”

“Oh yeah?” Much to his relief, Satomi looked flattered at his admission. “You don’t think I was too competitive?”

“I thought you were really cool, actually.” He flushed. 

“You say that, but something tells me I’m going to need to tone it down once we start having our volleyball games.” She bit her lip, then added, “I think you’re really cool too, you know.”

Noya’s eyes widened. “You don’t have to say that.”

“I wanted to.” Satomi stared down at her shoes. “I was really happy when Tanaka-san asked if he could give you my number.”

“I was happy you said yes.” He scratched the back of his head, mentally cursing the small blush he knew had appeared on his cheeks. “I wasn’t sure you’d be interested.”

“Why?” She asked, a look of genuine concern on her face.

“I mean you’re,” he gestured across her tall frame, “and I’m not.”

“And?” She sighed. “That’s never been a thing for me. I mean, that was the last thing I noticed about you.”

“It was the first thing I noticed about you.” He admitted with a chuckle. 

“I had a feeling.” She teased. 

“But that’s not all I like!” Nishinoya was growing flustered. “You’re really athletic, and you laugh at my stupid memes--”

“They’re funny!” She interjected. 

“And you’re not like, you know, uptight or put off when I talk about shows or games that I like.” Noya forced himself to take a deep breath before he got too worked up. She wasn’t like  _ Yua _ , was what he almost said. Satomi genuinely seemed interested in his hobbies whenever they texted, even going so far as to ask him questions about the things he liked. Satomi made him feel like he was in high school again. It was uncomfortable and a little terrifying, all while making him feel alive. 

She gave him a small smile, one that looked almost sympathetic. “I like when you talk about those things. They’re important to you. I can be just as dorky, you know. I actually started watching that anime you were talking about.”

“You have to tell me when you get to the end of the first season. I want to get your real time reaction.” Noya leaned forward excitedly. “Promise?”

“You want to come watch it with me when I get there?” Satomi’s eyes lit up expectantly. 

“Yeah I do!” His heart soared. 

“Okay.” She looked at him as if he’d handed her a prized gem. “Now, prepare me. Is this a pizza and beer situation, or am I going to need a pint of ice cream?”

“No spoilers, but it's definitely a pizza and beer situation.” His face was beginning to ache from smiling so much, something he didn’t think was possible. 

  
  


**May 15, 2020, 8:43 PM**

Kei was convinced that Tadashi would be the only person he would ever be able to stand as a roommate. Living with him was easy. It made  _ sense  _ to just be around him. It wasn't hard to decide how to divide up their chores (Kei usually did the dishes, Tadashi was better with the floors), it wasn't hard to figure out when to retreat to his room, or when to spark conversation. If Kei wanted to spend an evening holed away from the world, Tadashi wouldn't stop him. If Tadashi wanted to bake cookies and watch a romcom, Kei would (seemingly begrudgingly) join him. 

It just  _ worked _ .

Tadashi was his best friend, a sentiment he didn't take lightly. It had always been Kei and Tadashi. Kei wasn't sure when he had just accepted that he would always be a part of his life. Tadashi had just slipped in naturally, ignoring his carefully placed walls and settling in somewhere in the cracks. And Kei had  _ let _ him. 

Sure, it had been years ago, but Kei still found himself reeling over it. 

The jealousy was what disturbed him the most. He distinctly remembered the first time Tadashi informed him he had a date with one of their college classmates. Kei had made a joke at the time, reminding his friend not-so-nicely that protection was still important even when it was two guys. It was the first thing he could think to say to mask the tightening feeling in his chest. If Tadashi had seen through it, he didn't say. 

Kei almost wished Tadashi would have called him out on it. 

He wished Tadashi would have called him out when he started having mindless sex to push back the growing feelings of self-hatred and loneliness that bloomed when Tadashi's date turned into a full-blown relationship. 

And he sure as shit wished Tadashi had said something about Kei being  _ happy  _ when his relationship ended. Kei didn't do a good job at hiding that one. 

"Tsukki, that's going to burn!" Tadashi's voice snapped Kei out of his thoughts. 

"What?" Kei jumped, nearly tossing his spatula (when did he even pick that up?). He looked down at the smoking stove, realizing the stir fry he had been making was on the verge of charring. 

"Here." Tadashi was suddenly at his side, all but pushing Kei out of the way so he could take the pan from the heat. Kei wordlessly handed him the spatula he had been holding and watched as Tadashi quickly salvaged the meal. "Go fan the smoke away, I've got this."

Kei nodded, pushing back the fluttering feeling that came when Tadashi brushed against him. He grabbed a tea towel and fanned the rising smoke away from their fire alarm, already cringing at the thought of having to explain his blunder to their neighbors. 

"There we go." Tadashi calmly turned off the burner and placed the pan back on the stove top. He brushed his hands over his thighs and turned to face Kei. "Um, Tsukki? Are you okay?"

"'m fine." Kei mumbled. 

"I don't believe that, but okay." Tadashi raised an eyebrow. He started gathering plates and utensils from their cabinets. "I can finish this, just sit down and put something on."

"Believe what you want." Kei rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. He aimlessly flipped through Netflix, eventually settling on a show the both of them had already watched several times over. 

They ate quietly. Well, Tadashi ate while Kei mostly moved his food around on his plate, creating little patterns within his meal. He knew he needed to eat, even if it was just to evade Tadashi's concerning looks, but he couldn't manage to bring his chopsticks to his mouth. 

Kei gave up after a few minutes. "Hey."

"Yeah, Tsukki?"

"When did you know you liked guys?" 

Kei's question hung between them, effectively creating an uncomfortable atmosphere between them. Just as Kei was about to dismiss his thought, Tadashi set his plate on the floor and paused the TV. 

"I guess I never really thought about it. I always knew that I liked men. My first crush wasn't on the girl next door, it was on someone way different." Tadashi shifted his position so that he was facing Kei. "I'm sorry. I know that answer probably doesn't help."

"You're right. It doesn't." Kei put his uneaten food on an end table and rubbed his forehead. He wasn't quite ready to admit that his version of 'always knowing' translated to 'it was always Tadashi'.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Tadashi asked carefully. 

"Yeah."

"A  _ guy _ someone?"

"Yeah." Kei's voice was strained. 

Tadashi was obviously fighting back a grin. "Do I know them?"

"I think I've said enough." Kei groaned. 

"I  _ do  _ know them!" Tadashi cackled. "Seeing as half of our friends are gay, I'm going to assume--"

"Tadashi, stop it." Kei glared at him over his glasses. "I don't even know if these feelings are valid."

Tadashi nodded slowly, processing the information. "Are you afraid they'll turn you down?"

"Terrified." Kei couldn't bring himself to look at him. Admitting he had a crush was one thing, admitting he was  _ afraid  _ of that crush was an entirely different matter. "For once I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Things aren't so different with guys, you know. Just do the things you would normally do, like cook dinner, or…" Tadashi stopped himself short. "Maybe you should talk to Daichi. He dated girls in high school."

"Yeah, but that was an obvious cover up." Kei snorted, knowing full and well that the last 20 something years of his life had probably been a cover up. 

"Still…" Tadashi sighed. "I don't think I'm the best person to give you advice on this one."

"Why not?"

Tadashi shook his head rapidly. "Just trust me. I'm not."

"Okay, I'll just talk to Daichi." Kei leaned back into the cushions. 

"I already know you won't." Tadashi gave him a small smile. 

"You don't know that!"

"No, but I know  _ you _ , Tsukki." Tadashi clicked his tongue. "Can you tell me what he's like?"

"He's an annoying little shit that asks too many questions." Kei responded before he could consider himself. He felt an involuntary flush rise on his cheeks. 

"I see." Was it just him, or did Tadashi sound somewhat relieved? "My first crush was on a straight guy, you know. I had to push it back until I had convinced myself I was over him, but there are times when I catch myself falling for him all over again."

"Well aren't you patient?" Kei's voice had lost its normal venom. 

"I am. And I always will be."

_ It was always you, Tadashi.  _

Kei could only nod in reply.

He didn't stop Tadashi from starting the show again. And he didn't stop him from resting his head on his shoulder while they continued to watch. 

It was a start, Kei decided. A start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bunch to this chapter. I hope that makes up for the original removal somewhat. ^^;
> 
> Your comments and kudos mean everything to me!


	4. Early June (Daichi/Satomi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life changing phone call, and a first kiss.

**June 1, 2020, 2:47 PM**

" _ Hello Sawamura-san," _

Daichi sucked in a breath as he finally opened the email that had been sitting in his inbox since earlier this morning. It was from his contact at the adoption agency he and Koushi had been working with over the last several months after doing extensive research on adoption as a gay couple. This came after a disheartening rejection from the first place they had applied. Needless to say, Daichi found himself dreading receiving any communication from the new agency, especially since he and Koushi had spent countless hours on paperwork and writing their biographies for potential biological parents to review. While there was some enjoyment in recalling all their childhood memories and the times they spent together at Karasuno, Daichi wasn't planning on repeating the experience any time soon. 

He opted to review the email alone, with Koushi safely buried in a mountain of blankets in the bedroom. Daichi didn't have it in him to watch his husband's heartbreak if it turned out to be another rejection. Both of them  _ wanted  _ to be parents, but Koushi's desire to have a child was something more than want. 

" _ Please call me as soon as you read this. I have something urgent to discuss with you.  _

_ Regards, _

_ Hirai Ayame" _

A rush of thoughts flooded through Daichi's mind. Was there something wrong with their paperwork? Did they submit the wrong things? Did Koushi send a Merlot-fueled email that somehow discredited them? Did the agency decide that a police officer with a firearm created an unsafe environment for a child?

Daichi paced around the kitchen, clasping his phone in his hand. He had half a mind to drive over to Flex and beg Asahi to sit with him while he called Hirai-san. Then again, Asahi was just as eager to be an 'uncle' to their future children. Kiyoko would be a better option, but her job didn't allow her to step out as easily, even when one of her best friends was facing a potential crisis. Waking up Koushi was another choice, one that he probably should make. 

He was halfway to the bedroom before he stopped himself. No, if it was bad news, he'd rather tell Koushi himself. 

It was way too hot to be outside, Daichi decided once he stepped out to their balcony. While he and Koushi rarely spent time out there, his husband had already insisted on making the space just as comfortable as the rest of their apartment. Daichi remembered his brief aggravation in having to drag the wicker furniture into the elevator and through their narrow door. Tanaka had helped, while Kiyoko and Koushi debated on covering the railing  _ just in case _ tiny fingers would be able to slip through and get stuck. It was one of his favorite memories of putting the final touches on their living space. It had reminded him of just how strong of a support system he had. 

Daichi settled himself in one of the chairs and steeled himself before dialing Hirai-san's number. His heart hammered in his chest as the phone rang once, twice…

"Hirai Ayame," the attorney's voice was smooth over the line. Daichi had only met the woman in person once and had been intimidated by her cool demeanor. 

"Yes, hello Hirai-san." Daichi cleared his throat. "This is Sawamura Daichi. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner--"

"Sawamura-san, I was hoping you'd call." Her tone shifted into something that almost sounded like relief. "How soon can you and your husband take a child?"

Daichi nearly dropped his phone. "I-I'm sorry. How soon?"

"Look, we have a birth mother who wasn't entirely put off by your situation,"  _ God, here we go.  _ "But she's due in six weeks. Would you be willing to meet her?"

"Wait, you mean we're--"

"It isn't set in stone, Sawamura-san." Hirai-san gave an impatient sigh. Daichi knew she was mentally recounting the long speech she'd given them when they'd first come to the agency, a speech they'd already been given before. Even if a biological parent was considering adoption, there was always a chance they'd back out last minute, or go with a different family, or the thousands of other reasons why an adoption could fall through. "She liked your videos and backgrounds and is interested in an interview."

"Name the day. We'll be there." Even if Daichi had to take night shifts for a month, he would sooner tear his own teeth out before he missed this chance. 

"Next Monday, 11 am." The distinct sound of typing came from the other line. "Are Shimizu-san and Azumane-san still available for follow up calls if needed?"

"Of course." Asahi and Kiyoko had previously given interviews on Koushi's and Daichi's characters as part of the process. 

"We'll need to schedule a final home visit as well. I'll have one of the social workers reach out." Hirai-san paused in her typing. Daichi could hear her shifting around, presumably in her office. "She's having a girl."

A girl. 

That's when it truly clicked with Daichi. 

This could actually be happening. 

"A girl." Daichi repeated, his breath hitching in his throat. He swallowed. "A little girl."

"Everything okay, Sawamura-san?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. We would've been fine with either, but a girl…" Daichi leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Koushi is going to be so excited. I'm kind of afraid to tell him."

Hirai-san chuckled, a strange sound coming from the normally serious woman. "A word of advice, Sawamura-san. Don't let him get his hopes up too much, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to go ahead and get some of the essentials together."

"I'm already picturing our savings account emptying." Daichi rubbed his face, fighting against tears that were threatening to spill over. "Thank you, Hirai-san."

"You know, I normally try not to get invested in my clients in this line of work. I see too many hearts broken." Hirai-san paused. "But I really hope this happens for you two. We'll keep looking at options."

They ended the call shortly after that, with Hirai-san reiterating the details of the steps ahead, with a promise to email Daichi with all the information. A smart move on her end; his mind was racing with thoughts of diapers, bottles, and all the other things they'd need to start shopping for. There were so many things to think about--the interview, the home visit, getting a nursery put together…

A nursery. Daichi could already picture Koushi making a long-distance phone call to Oikawa in Argentina. " _ Oikawa gets it, Daichi! _ " 

He had to tell Koushi. As much as he hated being woken up from a nap, he would be just as angry if Daichi waited. 

Koushi was snoring lightly when Daichi entered the bedroom. Daichi paused for a moment, marveling at the way his husband's limbs were sprawled over the bed, both legs exposed from having kicked off the comforter. Meanwhile his top half was nearly smothered in pillows, one tucked under each arm, and a third on his chest. 

Daichi sat down on the edge of the bed, careful to not disturb Koushi into a rude awakening. He brushed the man's bangs away from his forehead and whispered his name. When Koushi didn't stir, he leaned over and kissed his cheeks gently in an effort to wake him. 

Koushi slowly opened his eyes, his face twisting into a grumpy expression. "Dai? What's wrong?"

"Sorry to wake you," Daichi bit his lip, resisting the urge to immediately give Koushi the news. "It's important, I promise."

Koushi's eyes narrowed. "It better be."

"I just got off the phone with Hirai-san." 

Koushi immediately sat up at that. He wrapped his arms around one of the pillows and searched Daichi's face with his eyes. "Oh?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up, but," Daichi couldn't stop himself from grinning. "We've got an interview next Monday."

"An interview?" Koushi's face scrunched up in confusion. When Daichi nodded, the realization seemed to hit him. "An interview. Oh my god."

"She liked the stuff we sent in." Daichi took one of Koushi's hands in his own, only to find they were both trembling slightly. "It isn't a guarantee--"

"We've got an interview, Dai." Koushi's breath quickened. "Daichi. Are you serious?"

"I'm serious, Kou." He squeezed his hand, finally letting his emotions get the better of him. His vision grew blurry with tears, happy ones. Extremely happy ones. "I'm afraid to get too excited. She's due in six weeks, so if she picks us we're not going to have a lot of time to prepare."

"Six weeks?!" Koushi's eyes widened. He tossed the pillow aside and clamored on to Daichi's lap, facing him. "Is this real?"

"It's real." Daichi settled his hands on Koushi's hips. 

"We've got a chance." Koushi’s eyes shone with tears of his own. His hands clutched Daichi's shoulders in his surprisingly strong grip. "Do you think we'll be ready?"

"I do. You're going to be such a great Dad, Kou." Daichi hiccuped, his voice breaking with emotion. 

"You're going to be a great Papa, Dai." Koushi sobbed. He buried his head in Daichi's neck.

Daichi rubbed his back soothingly. "Do you wanna know what she's having?" He waited for Koushi to nod before continuing. "It's a girl."

"Mitsuko." Koushi whispered the name they'd decided on years ago. 

Shining child. 

  
  
**June 4, 2020, 6:57 PM**

Satomi had spent the last two hours in a panic. Noya was on his way over to watch the season one finale of an anime he'd recommended to her, and while she had spent plenty of time with Noya in public or group settings, this was the first time they'd be spending true alone time together. She didn't know why she was so nervous; it wasn't as if she hadn't dated before. The libero had a certain energy that drew her in, and she found herself acting like a giddy school girl whenever he was around. It made her want to be a better volleyball player, just to impress him. It was all so silly, if she really thought about it. When was the last time she was so concerned with impressing someone, let alone a  _ guy _ someone?

She had cleaned her tiny apartment in a flurry, shoving an alarming amount of clothes under her bed in the process. Not that she was expecting him to actually want to go into her bedroom or anything, but just in case. She didn't want him to see just how behind on laundry she was.

The rest of her open-floor plan apartment was cluttered. Her small amount of counter space was home to a collection of shaker bottles, fruit, and a few cooking utensils. She had an entire corner dedicated to her houseplants, positioned next to the window with the best lighting. Her TV was on the smaller side, but it fit with the overall lack of space in her home. She had an overstuffed leather couch that didn't quite match the earthy tones of the rest of her surroundings. Her walls were decorated with pictures of her basketball days, complete with her college jersey that had been mounted in a special frame that her team had gotten her for graduation. Her bookshelf held an embarrassing amount of Manga, something she'd considered hiding before remembering that Noya wouldn't be the type to judge her. 

She'd ordered an obscenely large pizza with two sides of potato wedges that had arrived just minutes ago. While Satomi was pretty conscious about what she put into her body, even she recognized the need to pig out sometimes. Noya had offered to bring beer, happily obliging when she'd asked him to surprise her with his favorite. At least, she hoped he was happy with her request. Noya always came off as excited in texts. 

Satomi did a final walk through of her apartment, somewhat satisfied with its appearance. The pizza and potato wedges were carefully placed on her coffee table, along with a roll of paper towels. 

_ It's just a casual night of TV _ , she told herself. She'd even told Noya to dress comfy, even though she struggled to follow that rule herself. She had finally settled on wearing a pair of slouchy pink sweatpants that cuffed at her mid-calf and a black tank top that just  _ barely _ met the waistband of her pants. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, wavy thanks to the heat from the shower she'd taken after work. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone vibrated on the kitchen counter. She wasn't surprised to see Noya's name flashing on the screen, with a text that read  _ heading up! _ . It was only a few moments later when she heard a knock at the door. She took a breath, forcing herself to wait a beat before moving to open it, not wanting to seem  _ too  _ eager. 

(When really, her heart was fluttering in her chest as if she'd just sprinted up a flight of stairs.)

"Hiya, gorgeous!" Noya wasn't even trying to hide his own enthusiasm when she opened the door. He beamed up at her, holding a six pack in one hand. His hair was down, giving Satomi the immediate desire to run her hands through it, and he wore a pair of black athletic shorts and a t-shirt that read 'To have the strength of a thousand common men'. "I brought Tsingtao. I didn't know if you'd like a darker beer, but I thought this would be safe."

"Tsingtao's perfect." Satomi moved aside, allowing Noya to come in. She took the beer from him while he toed off his shoes. "My place is a bit of a mess."

"Nah, it's perfect." Noya scanned the apartment, his eyes darting around until they settled back on her. He gave her that  _ look _ , the one that sent her stomach into her throat. No one had ever looked at her like that, as if she were the most fascinating person he'd ever seen. Which, judging by the photos he'd sent her from his year of traveling, he'd seen a lot of people in his lifetime. "You should see my apartment."

"Is that an invitation?" Satomi immediately bit her tongue the moment the words left her mouth.  _ Stupid stupid stupid.  _

Much to her relief, Noya let out a sharp laugh. "Of course it is, Tomi."

"I'll um, hold you to it." She felt a blush creep over her cheeks. She moved to the couch in an effort to hide her face, and placed the beer on the coffee table with their food. "Hungry?"

"Always," he waited for her to sit down before joining her. He left almost too much space between them on the couch, causing her to mentally spiral. The two of them had danced around each other since meeting, their conversations had mostly been friendly with the occasional flirtation. Part of her wondered if he was actually turned off by her height or her muscular frame, even though he had insisted neither of those things were an issue. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been given those excuses by people she was interested in. 

"Hey, you okay?" Noya asked, his voice bringing her back to the present. "You kind of wandered off there."

"I'm fine!" She shook her head rapidly. "Just got lost in thought there."

"Am I making you nervous?" ( _ God, where did that come from? _ ) Noya grabbed a beer and opened it, holding it out to her. "Here, drink."

"If I'm being honest, a little bit." She admitted and reached out to take the beer, her fingers lingering on his briefly. She took a drink, using the time to collect her thoughts. "I don't normally invite people over."

"Is that it?" Noya chuckled, opening his own beer. 

"That's it," she answered way too quickly. Why was she acting so awkward? Why couldn't she be her normal confident self whenever she was alone with Noya? 

"It's just me, Tomi." 

_ That's the exact issue! _

"Just you, right." Satomi scoffed. She drank again, while reminding herself of her embarrassingly low alcohol tolerance. A high metabolism will do that to a person. "Wanna watch while we eat?"

"Think you're ready to watch the last fight?" Noya wiggled his eyebrows. 

"You have no idea." Satomi dug the remote out from the couch cushions and turned the TV on, navigating to the streaming app that she'd spent way too much time on lately. Talking to Noya had sparked a renewed interest in anime, and while she had taken her time with watching the series he had specifically recommended, she'd watched several others in the meantime. 

The noise from the TV thankfully cut down the air of tension between them. It didn't take long for them to be absorbed into the show, or for Satomi to realize just why Noya had wanted to watch her live reaction. The season had spent a considerable amount of time building up to a final battle, featuring the protagonist and his best friend facing a pair of brothers in a tournament. Even though it was an older anime with less-than-fantastic animation, the storyline had gripped Satomi from the beginning. She understood why the series was considered a classic, that was certain. 

She caught herself leaning forward at the episode's climax, her elbows resting on her knees and a half-eaten slice of pizza in her hand. Even though she knew the main characters had to come out alive (there were another four seasons, after all), she got caught up in the anticipation of seeing the final blow. She couldn't stop the noise of excitement that escaped from her lips as the battle finally ended in a victory, thanks to the character's determination and love. 

"Noya, did you see that?" She squealed, tearing her gaze from the TV to spare a glance at him. She found him looking back at her with a certain softness in his eyes. She flushed at the attention and turned back to the show, determined to make it to the end credits without embarrassing herself further. 

"You're cute when you're excited." Noya commented once the episode was over. He had polished off his first beer and started in on a second. The pizza had been almost entirely demolished between the two of them, something Satomi couldn't let herself be bothered by. Eating was the last thing she needed to feel self-conscious about. 

"Am not," she pouted childishly. She paused the TV, leaving the last of the credits displayed on the screen. 

"I mean it." Noya placed his beer on the coffee table and scooted closer to her, now occupying the middle couch cushion. "That's why I wanted to see it for myself."

"People usually tell me I'm a little too much." Satomi bit her lip and shifted slightly so that she was facing him. She could feel the warmth radiating off him, making her wonder what cuddling with him would be like. It wasn't the first time she'd had that particular thought. She'd never been with someone that much shorter than her, not that his height bothered her. She actually kind of liked it. 

"Fuck 'em. I like it." He reached forward and tentatively tucked her hair behind her ear, exposing her red cheeks in their full glory. "Are you still nervous?"

"In a different way." Her breath grew shallow. She could pick up faint traces of his cologne, combined with the scent of light beer. It was a pleasant mix. 

"You're cute when you're nervous, too." Noya whispered. His eyes flicked down to her lips, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

"Okay," Satomi breathed. 

Noya hesitated slightly, as though he were giving her the chance to back out. When she didn't, he closed the distance between them, letting his lips meet hers in a gentle kiss. Satomi felt her nerves spread into something far more pleasing. His lips were soft and sweet against hers, and his hands were warm on the tops of her thighs. She felt his tongue press against her lips, prodding her to grant him access. She let out a soft sigh as he delicately explored her mouth with his tongue, flicking it over her teeth with a tenderness she hadn't been expecting out of him. 

It was over far, far too soon. Just as she raised a hand to touch his cheek, his eyes shot open as he immediately pulled away from her. She heard his breath quicken, his chest rising and falling at an alarming rate. 

"Noya?" She dropped her hand and moved back, unsure of what was going on with him. 

"Sorry, I want to keep doing that, but…" he covered his face with his hands, his fingers clawing at his skin. "There are things I haven't told you."

Satomi pieced together what little information she had. Asahi’s request to 'take it easy' on him, Tanaka's concerning interest in how much they texted, and the self-deprecating comments he'd made about his interests. Realizing that something might’ve happened to one of the most incredible people she'd ever met sent a stabbing pain right through her chest. 

"You don't have to talk about it, if you're not ready to tell me." She clasped her hands in her lap, fighting against the need to reach out and comfort him. 

"Just don't be mad, please." His voice was heartbreakingly small. He slowly raised his head and started down at their laps. "I'll tell you sometime, but that's not what I wanted today to be about."

Satomi held her hands out to him, her palms facing upward. "Show me where it's okay to touch you, for now. And maybe we can keep doing that."

"You're something, you know that?" Noya gave her a shaky grin. He took her hands in his own and slowly guided them over his shoulders and down his chest, stopping just above his stomach. "Arms are okay, too. Upper back." He laced their fingers together, bringing them to rest on his thighs. "Just, not my face. Or ribs, or stomach. For now."

"I won't hurt you." Satomi leaned forward, her lips hovering just in front of his. "We'll go slow, okay?"

"Thank you, Satomi." Noya brushed his nose over hers. 

"Can I kiss you again? And then if you're up to it, we can cuddle and watch more of this show." She gave him a reassuring smile, one that she hoped would ease his mind. He had unknowingly eased her own fears about his attraction towards her, calming her anxiety enough for her to breathe easily once again. 

"God, please kiss me again." 

Noya didn't give her the opportunity to move away this time. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO GLAD TO BE WRITING THIS AGAIN 
> 
> I've decided to make this a feel-good story. We all need it right now I think, with everything going on in the world. 
> 
> Daichi and Suga's adoption process is based on my own. Granted, I was adopted nearly three decades ago, so things might be different now. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this! I love hearing from you. ❤


	5. Mid-June (Kei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tadashi doesn't let Kei get away with anything.

**June 11, 2020, 7:50 PM**

Kei was strangely into today's practice match. Tanaka had convinced another co-ed team to pair against them in preparation for their upcoming league tournaments, apparently having met a few of them at the gym. They were a newer team, pieced together not unlike the Crows were. Normally this sort of competition wouldn't interest Kei, but watching two semi-new teams go against each other was fascinating in its own way. 

For instance, the opposing team had picked up on the lowest point in their block formation (when Kobayashi, Suga, and Daichi were in the front), and had adjusted their attacks accordingly. However, their setter was clearly inexperienced and had trouble with coordinating a direct attack against Suga. It didn't help that Kobayashi had a tendency to get frantic whenever she knew she would have to block, which often led to her nearly running over Daichi or Suga in the process. It hadn't been Kei's decision to go with that particular lineup, but he would've easily switched Daichi and Tanaka if given the opportunity. That way, Noya would have the steadfast support from Daichi to make up for any mistakes from the lower blocks. 

Not that Kei had put much thought into it or anything. 

It was admittedly entertaining to watch Noya constantly try to reassure Kobayashi that he'd be there to back her up. Tadashi had pointed out the way they were both overly apologetic when it came to each other. Kei knew there was some mismatched relationship forming between them. Tadashi thought it was cute, while Kei found himself mentally trying to work out the logistics of how that would  _ possibly  _ work. That thought had lasted about twelve seconds before he nearly had to beat his head against the wall to get rid of that particular image. 

Rallies tended to move quickly in games like this. The Crows were behind at the later half of the second set, but just barely. Their opponents, the Rockets, had nearly taken the first set from them. Kei found himself in his least favorite part of their rotation--directly opposite of Kobayashi while she was up to serve. He instinctively pressed his hands to the back of his head, knowing that her serves could go one of three ways. He noticed Asahi doing the same from his position, while Tanaka simply stared straight ahead. He had to admire Tanaka's trust in her, given she had nearly given him a concussion during one of their practices. 

"Real cute guys." Kobayashi half-mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear. Kei simply shrugged his shoulders while Asahi squeaked out an apology. 

Kei tensed as the volunteer ref blew his whistle. Kobayashi was like a spring trap, ready to strike the moment she was able. Barely a second had passed before Kei heard the ball make impact with her palm as she sent the ball over. Kobayashi immediately swore as the ball barely tipped over the net, right in front of the other team's setter. 

It would've been a smart play, had it not been a complete fluke. Not that Kei would ever mention it. 

The setter managed to dig the serve, sending it back over the net. Tanaka called a quick "chance ball!", as Daichi picked up the receive. 

It always alarmed Kei when he realized how instinctual volleyball had become for him. He jumped, ready to connect with a set that he was all too aware wasn't coming to him. Suga always fell back on old habits when it came to setting, and even though Asahi wasn't nearly as in shape as he was in high school, Suga still sent the ball to him every chance he got. And while Asahi’s spikes didn't have their former power, they still had their precision. 

"Asahi, nice kill!" Tadashi cheered from the sidelines. Kiyoko quickly scribbled something in her ever-present notebook before switching the scoreboard to read 22-22. 

"Give us another Yashi." Daichi's voice held enough pride to make Kei want to gag. If it were up to Kei, he would've swapped Tadashi in the minute they hit the middle of the second set. That was the designated halfway point of the game, where the requirement to have a female player fell off in co-ed games. Kei understood that everyone wanted to give Kobayashi more experience, but…

He much preferred playing with his favorite middle blocker. 

Kobayashi's second serve went sailing out of bounds, so much so that the Rockets' libero didn't bother moving for it. 

22-23.

Kei rotated to the center position, ignoring the commotion going on behind him as Kobayashi switched out for Noya. 

Another quick rally, this one resulting in Kei easily deflecting a setter dump, giving Suga the chance to make one of his own in the resulting confusion. 

23-23. 

He readied himself for Tanaka's serve, this time blocking the back of his head out of sheer concern over Tanaka's upper body strength. Getting hit by one of his serves would probably knock someone out. It seemed that the opposing team had the same thought, given their reactions. The setter looked downright terrified, while the libero seemed to be ready to jump in front of their tiny wing spiker. Kei hoped that Tanaka had the amount of brain cells required to notice this; if he were smart, he would aim directly opposite of the wing spiker and catch the libero off guard. 

Tanaka wound up surprising all of them, sending his serve directly to the open space between the front and back row with significantly less power than he had been using throughout the game. The act resulted in a full-on campfire in the opposing team's court, with the wing spiker just barely reacting before the ball hit the floor. 

24-23, match point for the Crows. 

Kei decided he wouldn't be upset if Tanaka wound up scoring the remaining point they needed to win. He was antsy, not about the game, but what he was planning to do after. 

Unfortunately for Kei's impatience, the libero was able to receive Tanaka’s second serve. Kei was in no mood to let the set go to an endless deuce, fueling him to channel everything he'd learned to perfect in his systematic blocking style. He was at Suga's side in an instant, knowing that the chances of an attack down the center were low. And even if he was wrong, he had both Noya and Daichi behind him. This was his favorite part of the rotation, where their defense was incredibly intact, with Asahi in the perfect position for making a cross shot. 

The rally went on longer than most, neither team willing to give up the crucial point. Kei found himself needing to react much quicker than he had needed to previously, making him wonder why the other team hadn't been trying so hard during the rest of the match. 

Still, Kei could see they were starting to break down. Their middle blocker was moving a step too slow, leaving their back row working in overdrive to maintain their defense. The setter's moves were becoming more and more obvious, meaning Kei was ready when he once again sent the ball to the left. 

"One touch!" Kei called as the ball hit the tip of his fingers. 

Noya dropped to his knees, letting the ball connect with the center of his forearms. "Suga-san!" 

Kei moved, fully expecting for Suga to toss the ball over to Asahi. Instead, he sent it backwards in a perfect arc, setting to Daichi as if he'd been doing it all his life. Daichi had the audacity to  _ laugh _ through his spike, as if he knew it had been Suga's plan all along. Fortunately it worked, the back row attack having not been expected by their opponents. 

"I wanted him to have the last point." Suga said, giving Kei a sly smile. 

Kei was both aggravated and impressed. He had nearly forgotten that Suga was just as clever and observant as he was when it came to volleyball. 

Both teams went through the motions of shaking hands, giving polite exchanges during the process. Tanaka hung back a bit, giving the opposing captain a few words of advice while the others dispersed.

"You two are coming Saturday, right?" Daichi asked Kei and Tadashi as they walked towards the locker rooms. 

"Of course. Don't worry, I'm not letting Tsukki skip out on us." Tadashi beamed. 

"Shut up Tadashi." Kei grumbled. Tadashi knew him too well. Birthday parties weren't his thing, everyone close to him knew that, but Suga and Daichi had insisted that everyone needed to come together for this one. Suga had told them dozens of times 'no gifts, I'm serious!', leading Kei to believe that they had something important to share. Daichi even planned to have Hinata and Kageyama join via Webcam. 

Kei's true mental battle started once he and Tadashi broke off from the group, heading towards the train station. Very little had happened between the two of them since Kei's ill-timed question over dinner. Sure, he hadn't shied away from standing closer, letting his touches last longer, but there was still the barrier of how to let himself start treating Tadashi as more than just a friend. The desire was there, at least for Kei, he just couldn't wrap his mind around the  _ how _ . And what if Tadashi didn't feel the same? Kei knew he could handle rejection, but what if it permanently damaged the relationship they already had?

Was it even worth trying?

He wasn't even considering the fact that he'd only ever slept with women in the past. 

God, what if Tadashi  _ did  _ like him back, only to be extremely disappointed in his performance? It wasn't hard for Kei to picture Tadashi's mouth wrapped around his cock, but would Kei be able to reciprocate? God, did he even know how--

"You've got to stop spacing out, Tsukki." Tadashi half-dragged Kei through the busy train station, navigating through the crowds with ease. The feeling of Tadashi's hand wrapped around his forearm temporarily distracted Kei from his concern over blow job techniques. 

"I'm not spacing out," Kei allowed himself to be pulled onto the quickly filling train. Tadashi guided them towards the middle, opting to grab one of the poles instead of trying to fight for a seat. Kei readjusted his gym bag over his shoulder and reached up to grab the pole just above where Tadashi had grasped it. He didn't fight against the bodies pressing into him, their weight causing him to be forced to stand nearly chest-to-chest with Tadashi. 

Tadashi stared up at him, his deep brown eyes wide and questioning. Kei simply gazed back at him, his head cocked to the side as though he were daring him to move away. Despite the noise, Kei swore he could hear each of Tadashi's breaths, their steady rhythm grounding to reality. 

The spell was momentarily broken when they eventually reached their stop. Kei's free hand moved to Tadashi's wrist before he could move towards the exit, holding him in place. 

"Thought we could go to dinner." Kei ducked his head down, nearly bringing his forehead against Tadashi's. 

"Did you work up an appetite for once?" Tadashi's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. His hand slid further up, his hand now pressed directly against Kei's. 

"Little bit." Kei reluctantly dropped Tadashi's wrist. He wasn't exactly hungry, but he knew Tadashi would be. His work schedule had him coming home with barely enough time to get to their practice match, and Kei hadn't seen him pack anything extra in his bento that day. 

"I could go for tempura. If that's okay." Tadashi tilted his head upward. 

Kei pushed back thoughts of how easy it would be to kiss him in this position. All he would have to do is bring his lips down a little further…

"Whatever you'd like." 

They got off at the next stop, walking shoulder to shoulder as they headed towards a hole in the wall restaurant that they had been visiting regularly over the last few years. Kei led Tadashi to the far end of the counter, waiting for him to sit down before settling in next to him. 

"It's on me, so get whatever you want." Kei cleaned the lenses of his glasses as he spoke, using them as an excuse to not look directly at Tadashi. 

"Um, okay." Tadashi sounded just as confused as Kei guessed he would be. Still, he signaled the waiter over, placing an order for the both of them. The pair had eaten out together so many times that it had eventually become instinctual to order for each other. Kei could easily guess what Tadashi would want at any given restaurant, to the point where it was sometimes easier to order for him than it was for himself. In Tadashi's case, he was fully aware that Kei disliked talking to most people, restaurant staff included. Kei had the distinct memory of Tadashi's ex being beyond suspicious of their relationship simply based on how they behaved in restaurants. 

(And yes, Kei had been a little  _ too _ happy about that.)

"Is this practice, Tsukki?" Tadashi asked as he traced the table with one long finger. 

Kei rested his chin on his fist, facing towards Tadashi. "Practice for what?"

"For what we talked about." When Kei didn't respond, Tadashi sighed. "You know, for when you ask your mystery crush on a date."

Kei nearly choked.

Here he thought Tadashi had figured it out already. Tadashi figured everything else out, why not this? 

"Can I not take you out to dinner?" Kei replied smoothly. 

"Y-you can." Tadashi's freckled cheeks turned a priceless shade of pink. He chewed on his bottom lip. "So it's not practice?"

"What makes you think I would use you for that?" Kei tentatively reached over to affectionately brush his fingers over the back of Tadashi's hair. "Idiot."

Tadashi startled at the touch. "Tsukki?"

"Yes, Tadashi?" 

"Did you just…" Tadashi took a breath, seemingly trying to get a handle on his thoughts. "Did you just bring me here to get out of actually asking me on a date?"

_ Dammit Tadashi.  _

"No comment." Kei shifted in his seat, fully aware that he had just been called out. Not that he hadn't expected Tadashi to do so; he had always been there to give Kei a kick in the ass when he needed it. 

Tadashi bit back a laugh. "Don't tell me you were afraid I'd say no."

"Not quite." Kei wasn't going to be let off the hook. Tadashi would force him to talk, whether he liked it or not. "But I didn't exactly want to hear you say 'no', either."

"Then this doesn't count." Tadashi declared. A slow grin spread across his face. "Ask me properly next time, and you'll get my actual answer."

Tadashi was opening a door for him. It was his way of saying "I'll be here when you're actually ready," as well as letting him know that he was going to make him face his feelings head on. Kei was surprisingly proud of Tadashi, even though it aggravated him at the same time. Tadashi wasn't going to just let him take the easy route--if Kei wanted something more than friendship, he would have to be forthcoming about it. 

Kei might've fallen in love with Tadashi all over again in that moment. 

And to think he once thought himself to be aromantic. 

This is why it had always been Tadashi. He was the person that pushed him to be better, who chastised him when he needed it, and helped him grow. 

Kei slowly covered the top of Tadashi's hand with his own, praying that he wouldn't be able to feel the sudden tremors against his skin. He looked down at their hands as he spoke, focusing on the way that his palm easily fit over the back of Tadashi's hand. "Tadashi?"

"Yes, Tsukki?" 

"Go on a date with me?" Kei's voice could barely be heard over the other patrons around them. He cleared his throat. "A real one."

Tadashi flexed his fingers, letting them intertwine with Kei's. 

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious that I love writing Kei?
> 
> His chapters naturally wind up longer, just because he's got a lot of thoughts buzzing around in that brain of his. 
> 
> Now that I've set up what's going on in this story we'll start seeing the plot moving forward. ^^;
> 
> Next chapter is an Asahi chapter! We're gonna celebrate Suga's birthday!
> 
> Comments and kudos are life. <3


End file.
